


Several Skeletons And A Gallagher

by GrumpyDino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Lots of skelebaes, Maybe Angst ?, More vertebaes to come, Reader-Insert, Shameless/Undertale Crossover, With Monica and Frank as parents what do you expect?, reverse harem - freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-09 00:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12876033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyDino/pseuds/GrumpyDino
Summary: Growing up on the south side of Chicago has toughened up (Y/n), but, she seems to have a soft spot for skeletons. She teaches them the ways of the south side while they teach her the ways of monsterkind is an interesting ride. Lets go on it together."I'm in some awkward love octagon and I was still able to read this. The fuck is your excuse?"





	1. Chapter 1

You’d grown up on the south side of Chicago your whole life. You guess that it wasn’t a preferred upbringing, but you weren’t starving or homeless, so it didn’t really matter. Well, to you, at least. It mattered to the people you’d known that weren’t from the south side. They, however, were few and far between.

 

Except for Papyrus, your newly made skeletal friend, one you’d met while through your fish monster friend, Undyne. The two of you had met when she’d gotten Fiona’s purse back from someone who’d stolen it.

You were currently walking around the north side Chicago with him. Papyrus had looped his arm through your own, and was taking you home with him. You were going going to meet his family, as he’d already met yours. Somehow, he enjoyed the chaos your life brings, claiming he lived with a large family like your own.

“I’M HOME! AND I HAVE BROUGHT A FRIEND.” Papyrus called as he unlocked the front door and stepped inside. You followed after him, carrying your own plastic

bags filled with pasta ingredients.

“HELLO PAPYRUS-WHO IS THAT ?!” You looked around Papyrus to see a short, blue clad skeleton.

“who’s who ?” Came a voice from behind him in from, what you assume is, the kitchen.

“THIS IS MY HUMAN FRIEND, (Y/n).” Papyrus moved so that you were in front of him. All of them dressed so…formal.

Papyrus seemed to always be wearing loud, designer clothes that were very…fashionable. The little skeleton dressed similarly to Papyrus, but he was wearing an array of blues.

Now you felt like a bum in your ripped up, high waisted jeans that were hand-me-downs from Fiona, your baggy ACDC tank top you’d taken from Lip awhile back , and your ratty combat boots that were also hand-me-downs.

“Hi. Nice to meet you.” You plastered on a smile and held your hand out to him. Your arms were lined with string bracelets, most of them from Debbie, but you had made a few.

“NICE TO MEET YOU TOO! I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY!” He struck a pose, vaguely reminding you of the first time you’d met Papyrus. He didn’t seem to notice your outstretched limb, so you pulled it back to your side.

“I can tell. You magnificence is very noticeable.” You smiled softly at him. Papyrus motioned for you to follow after him as he beelined for the kitchen, so you did.

After you waved good bye to Blueberry, of course.

“AH YES! BROTHER, THIS IS MY HUMAN FRIEND, (Y/N).” Papyrus introduced, pointing towards the skeleton in the blue hoodie with white trim. Two skeletons sat at the table, while one sat on the floor.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you.” You stuck your hand out towards him, giving a lopsided smile. He took your hand and gave it a small shake.

“sans.”

“IGNORE HIM, I’M THE TERRIFYING BLACKBERRY!” The small, edgy-ish looking skeleton practically lept over the table to glare at you.

You held back a snort and looked around the table at the other skeletons. Papyrus had already started cooking, and the blue hooded skeleton-Sans, you reminded yourself-didn’t seem to even notice. The one sitting on the floor did, however. He was looking at you with that protective-older-brother-stare.

“Oh no. I’m so terrified.” Apparently, this was the right thing to do, because he flushed purple.

“Here, lemme help Paps.” You smiled at your skeleton friend and began to hand him the boxes of noodles.

The ‘terrifying Blackberry’ left with a huff after you had moved to help Papyrus with the food. The guy, the one that had been sitting on the floor followed after him when Blackberry stomped out of the kitchen.

“HUMAN (Y/N)! NEXT DINNER WE MUST INVITE YOUR FAMILY.” You let out a snort as you pulled the pasta sauce from the plastic bag.

“Can you imagine Carl here ? He’d probably try to steal stuff.” You laughed out, handing the sauce to the tall skeleton. You jumped onto the table, sitting on the top and letting your legs dangle.

“YOUR HOUSE IS NOT THAT BAD.” You held back a sarcastic comment and rerouted the conversation.

“So, did you meet Kev and V ?”

“THE DARK SKINNED HUMAN WITH THE TIGHT PANTS ?” You barked out a laughed and nodded, kicking your boots off to cross your legs on the table.

“Yeah, that’s V. Her and Kev are getting married. You wanna come ? I’m sure they’d love to have you and your family.” You flashed a smile at Sans.

“THAT IS MY PHONE. I SHALL ANSWER IT. THEN I WILL ANSWER YOU.” Papyrus scurried into the living room to gather his cellphone, which he’d plugged in at some point ?? You didn’t notice him leave at any point.

“where are you from kid ?” Sans asked, smiling at you. But, you felt as if he was staring into your SOUL.

“…South side.” You gave a mumbled, feeling ashamed with where you’d grown up.

You felt mixed feelings about wanting out of the ghetto and wanting to stay for your family. You had a choice when you graduate this year. It wasn’t something you wanted to think about ~~ever~~ just yet.

“HUMAN, IT IS YOUR SISTER, DEBBIE. I’M NOT SURE HOW SHE GOT THIS NUMBER…” Papyrus trailed off, handing you the expensive looking IPhone.

“What’s up Debs ?” You paled when you heard that Carl had fucked up his arm, and you needed to get home. Fiona and Lip had taken Carl to ER, leaving Debbie with Liam, but she needed to leave to go to school.

“Fuck! I’m on my way, I’ll be there soon.” You quickly hung up the phone and shoved on your boots.

“Shit-sorry, but I gotta go.” You gave a lopsided smile and handed back Papyrus his cell.

“I’ll talk you later, okay ?” You grabbed your bag and you were running towards the door, heading for the L.

“you scare someone away?” Red appeared in the kitchen doorway, having watched you bolt from there a few seconds ago.

“NO, MY HUMAN FRIEND HAD FAMILY MATTERS TO ATTEND TO.”

You’d done this to Papyrus a few times before, having to leave when a family crisis would strike. But, it was mostly when Undyne was with the two of you, because all of your family had her number. It was probably because your tribe only had one cell phone for all seven of you. He was used to this by now. Poor Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shameless, I love Undertale. Why not put them together ? If you haven’t seen Shameless, then you’re not living life. Just saying. Check it out.  
> This work was inspired by the lovely Tyrant Tortoise. Check out their work, Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady if you haven't yet!!
> 
> Hit up my tumblr! https://undertale--writings.tumblr.com/  
> I post all sorts of Undertale centered stuff, and answer questions and all that stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

 It had been a wild ride to get to this point. While Kev and V’s wedding wasn’t going to be legit, they were doing  it more  for V’s mom, Carol, then anything else. In a brief summary, after finding out that Kev was already married him and Veronica decided they weren’t going to get married. Bigamy is still illegal in the state of Illinois.

 

Then, Carol (Veronica's mom) told V that, before he died, her daddy left her money for a house, but they could only have it after she was married. So, the wedding was back on.

After all of the necessary arrangements, it was decided that the priest would be black mailed (Carl had done a great job at that) into doing the wedding, and they just wouldn’t file the marriage license with the state.

 

There was also the situation of V’s brother, Marty, who had broken out of prison. He had bipolar disorder and tourettes coupled with a drinking problem. He was a shrinks wet dream. He’d gone to prison for lighting a fire at the mall a few years previous.

 

When Veronica had tried to get him back to prison, he’d locked himself in the bathroom with her wedding dress and threatened to light it on fire. After the initial panic calmed down, Veronica had lured him out of the bathroom under the guise of wanting him at the wedding. Fiona and yourself surprised him from behind and put tranquilizers  into him. Then, you handcuffed him to the toilet to make sure he wouldn’t get out. So, it’s been a hectic week. Thankfully, Frank had barely been around to bother you all.

 

“Carl, get the door!” You called as you slipped the four inch heels onto your feet. You got up from the bed, grabbing the jacket to put over your dress. 

V had given it to you under the premise of it no longer fitting her chest comfortably. She’d only worn it once. You feel like you should’ve been offended, but you liked it to much to care. When was the last time you’d gotten a new, non-hand-me-down article of clothing ?

 

It was black with a (favourite colour) lace covering that fell slightly higher than the underneath part of it (that was super silky and comfortable), which fell about mid-thigh. The sleeves were thick, tank top sleeves that you pulled a cardigan over. Your (favourite colour) heels matched with it perfectly.

“It’s for you! Some weird skeleton dude!” Carl into your room as you grabbed your bag. That was probably Papyrus and his tribe. He’d confirmed that him and 7 other skeleton monsters were coming. However, he had insisted on picking you up so that ‘you would have time to bond with everyone before the wedding.’ Bless

him.

“Coming!” You called, grabbing your messenger bag and shutting your bedroom door behind you. You rushed down the stairs, calling out your departure to Fiona, who hollered back that a confirmation and a ‘see ya soon.’

“(Y/N)!” Papyrus immediately scooped you up into a hug. You laughed and patted his back.

“Hello Paps.” You greeted stepping back to look at him and his snazzy suit. He looked good, but, then again, he always did.

“You look magnificent, as always.” You looped your arm with his as you walked, enjoying how much closer your heels made you to his height.

“YES I KNOW.” His face tinted a light orange, but he smiled anyway.

“AND YOU LOOK GREAT. NOT AS GREAT AS ME, OF COURSE, BUT YOU LOOK BETTER THAN MY LAZY BONES BROTHER.” You snorted at that, checking out the sleek red convertible holding three other skeleton monsters with the black one parked behind it.

“MISS (Y/N)!” Cheered Blueberry once he spotted you. He also was wearing a suit, along with the blue hanker chief/scarf that you’d seen him wearing the first time you’d met him.

“Magnificent Blueberry.” You nodded in greeting as you patted his head when he leaned over the door to hug your waist. 

Beside him sat a taller skeleton baring a striking resemblance to Papyrus, who was wearing an orange hoodie with a matching bow tie tied around it, along with a pair of black dress pants and orange sneakers. Once Blueberry let you go, and before he could distract you  ~~with his cuteness~~ , you slipped into the passenger seat.

“Let’s go before someone tries to steal your hubcaps.” You stated to Papyrus, who started the car and looked at the car behind him.

“FOLLOW US EDGE.” The other Papyrus-look-alike scoffed, but did as instructed.

“Hey Sans.” You greeted when you caught his gaze in the rear view mirror. He threw you a lazy smile and a wave. He was dressed similarly to the skeleton beside him, except he had on a t-shirt that looked like a suit jacket, shirt, and tie. You laughed at his choice of attire.

“I TOLD YOU, (Y/N). HE WOULDN’T WEAR THE SUIT I LAID OUT FOR HIM.” You smiled and patted Papyrus’ arm.

“NEITHER DID MY BROTHER.” Blueberry pouted, cheek bones puffing out. 

“I think they look great. You look great.” You laughed, smiling back at the two of them. You loved the orange hoodie wearing skeleton’s tie.

“heh...thanks, kid.” Sans’ faced flushed a blue, while the other skeleton’s face flushed orange.

“yeah, thanks bud.” You turned back around to face the front of the car.

“Paps, this is a ghetto wedding-turn left here.” You waited until he did so to continue talking.

“I’m pretty sure we’re gonna have to hide the cars so no one tries to steal and sell them.” Papyrus gasped in horror and his eye sockets got wide as he looked at you.

“REALLY?! THEY WILL TRY TO TAKE MY AMAZING CAR?” Sometimes, you forgot that Papyrus didn’t live on the south side, he just visited occasionally. This poor skeleton man, he didn’t know what he was getting into.

“Don’t worry, my dude. We’ll hide them.” You waved him off, telling him where to turn into the parking lot. You had them park the two convertibles in the back of the Alibi Room.

“I’ll get some of my friends to cover them, m’kay ?” You said, grabbing your bag out of the passanger seat of the car. 

The Milkovich family was pretty feared in this area, so if you told people that the cars belonged to them, they’d stay away. You, Mandy, and Mickey were pretty tight, so it wouldn’t be a problem. 

“BEFORE WE GO IN, FRIEND (Y/N), I MUST INTRODUCE YOU TO THE REST OF OUR-UH-FAMILY. YES, FAMILY, THAT’S IT.” You gave Papyrus an odd look but nodded anyway.

You knew some of the skeletons already, so you didn’t really need to meet them all. They all seemed relatively nice-ish. The Papyrus-look-alike, Edge, was kind of rude to you, but you took it in stride. It wasn’t anything you weren’t used to.

“Papyrus!” Debbie cheered once she saw the tall skeleton enter the bar. Papyrus had only been over once, twice now that he’d picked you up, but Debbie adored him and bubbly personality.

“DEBBIE! IT IS WONDERFUL TO SEE YOU!” He walked over to her, Sans trailing behind him. 

“You join a cult ?” Lip inquired, leaning against the bar at the sight of the skeleton  ~~army~~  monsters behind you.

“You wish.” You laughed, lightly punching your brother in the arm.

“Lip, these are my friends-” You began to gesture towards the monsters standing behind you.

“WE ARE NOT FRIENDS, HUMAN.” You rolled your eyes at Edge, ignoring him in favour of continuing what you were saying.

“Guys, this is Lip. He’s my brother.” Lip waved in greeting, looking them over.

“Nice to meet you guys. I’m-uh-there’s Karen.” You hummed and waved for them to follow you.

“C’mon, let’s claim one of the tables for your tribe. There probably won’t be very many people, but, still.” You shrugged, opening the door to the room with the bigger tables.

You opened your mouth to say something, but were cut off by someone shouting your name.You gave an apologetic smile.

“Sit wherever you want, the wedding’ll be out in the main room.Afterwards we’ll have food and cake.” You waved before shuffling out of there and towards the

shout.

 

* * *

 

Debbie had taken care of the skeleton monsters while you helped get everything ready to the wedding. Once everything was prepared, Debbie, Fiona, and yourself all stood in line as bridesmaids while V walked down the makeshift isle. Everyone else crowded around them and listened as the Priest talked and they said their vows. When Kev kissed V, there was lots of cheering and happy squeals/squawks.

 

From then on there was music, dancing, food, and just, fun times. It something you appreciated, as you hadn’t had real fun in awhile. You approached your table drink in hand, and ready to relax after dancing with Fiona and Veronica.

“CAN WE DANCE, MISS (Y/N)?” Blueberry asked the second you walked over to the table that the skeleton’s had claimed as theirs-and yours, after Paps had asked you to sit with them.

“Uh-Sure.” You were caught off guard by his forwardness, but set your drink down by your bag and let him drag you off to the dance floor.

“THIS IS SO FUN MISS (Y/N)! I’M GLAD THAT YOU INVITED US! I’VE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN WEDDING BEFORE!” Blueberry exclaimed as he looked you over, unsure of how to proceed to the dancing part. Right now, he was wishing he’d brought his dating manual.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” You took his gloved hands in yours and wrapped his arms around your waist as you wrapped yours around his neck. You weren’t greatly taller than him, but, with your heels, it would’ve been uncomfortable had he tried to wrap his arms around your neck.

“What did you think of the wedding part, then ?” You swayed the two of you, content with this form of dancing. Coincidentally, the music turned to a slower song.

You enjoyed watching his face flush blue and his smile grow.

“YES! IT WAS INTERESTING TO SEE WHAT YOUR WEDDINGS ARE LIKE.” This peaked your curiosity, but you figured asking him about monster weddings could wait. 

After the song had finished, Blueberry bounced off to get some snacks. You ambled back to the table and sat down between Red and Blackberry. The latter was talking about something to his brother, who occasionally nodded and Red was messing with his cell phone. He looked at you when you sat down, though.

“sup dollface.” You looked at him in slight surprise, but relaxed as you sipped at your water.

“Hey...” There was a pause where you both stared at each other for an awkward, extended period of time. 

“water you drinking, dollface ?” You snorted at the pun, holding back a laugh at the surprise of it. A moment ago the two of you had been having some kind of weird stare down.

“Cola. Do you want some ?” You inquired, looking at the bottle of mustard in his hand inquisitively. He didn’t have any food infront of him. Why did have mustard ?

“i’m good, dollface. thanks though.” He winked at you, taking a swig of mustard. You chocked on air out of surprise.

“UGH. STOP WITH YOUR INSUFFERABLE...NESS.” Blackberry groaned from his spot beside you. Your momentarily tensed, surprised by his sudden interest in the conversation.  You shot him a weird look but said nothing.

“HUMAN!” You looked back at him, holding eye contact with him. 

Now that you got a good look at him, he was attractive in his suit. It had the generic black dress pants and blazer, but he wore a deep red, cherry coloured, dress shirt underneath the blazer. He also wore a matching red bow tie and similarly colored gloves.

“ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME ?” Oh, you hadn’t realized that he’d begun talking. You were a bit...distracted.

“No.” You shook your head, giving him a slightly apologetic smile.

“OF COURSE NOT. LISTEN THIS TIME, BECAUSE I WON’T SAY IT AGAIN.” He glowered at you, crossing his arms. He didn’t seem angry, though.

“What ?” You teased, letting out a small laugh. He was like Blueberry, but angrier.

“I’M GOING GOING TO...” He paused and seemed to understand what you’d done. Blackberry glared at you, standing up so he was taller than you.

“HEY! YOU TRICKED ME!” Blackberry seemed to pout, cheekbones puffing out like your cheeks would.

“BUT, I SEE YOUR TRUE INTENTIONS.” He got closer to your face, causing you to lean back slightly.

Oh no, the jig's up.

“YOU WANT TO BE....” He paused, seemingly for dramatic effect. You raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he’d say.

“FRIENDS.” Blackberry finished, placing his hands on his hips. You shrugged with a smile.

“You caught me. The Maleficent Blackberry is too smart for me.” You dramatically placed a hand on your chest, pretending to be sad.

“MWEH HEH HEH. OF COURSE I’M SMARTER THAN YOU, HUMAN. MONSTERS ARE FAR MORE SUPERIOR THAN YOU.” You held back a snort and gave another shrug. He didn’t look like he was finished talking.

“I GUESS I CAN GIVE YOU MY PHONE NUMBER.” He pulled out his self phone from seemingly nowhere. 

“Uh...I don’t have a cell phone.” You stated, looking at his expensive looking Samsung. Between all 7 of your family members, you only had one cell phone and you only had it because Lip stole it from the college cafeteria after someone left it there. It was a beat-to-all-hell flip phone that barely worked half the time. 

"WHAT ?" He looked at you liked you'd grown to heads and another set of arms.

"We don't have the money for it." You bluntly stated, not surprised that he didn't seem able to understand that not everyone had phones. Papyrus had been the same way when you'd first told him about your dilemma. Fucking rich people.

"she can always visit, bro." Mutt-or Rus, as you preferred to call him-piped up from behind his brother.

 

Yeah, you decided, it was probably better if you visited them  and envied silently over their rich lifestyle instead of them coming to your chaotic house and seeing Frank passed out on the floor. Or throwing up. Or drunk. The list went on, but you decided not to dwell on Frank of all people. "ALRIGHT." Blackberry seemed appeased, and launched into a story about his 'days in the royal guard.' You relaxed into your seat, sipping on your Coke as you listened to his stories. At somepoint, Liam and wound up in your lap, intently listening to Blackberry speak. You're just surrounded by cuties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I need some fanart of Blackberry in a suit.  
> Did you guys like this chapter ? Lemme know! Hmu on tumblr! https://undertale--writings.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

"Get a move on monkeys! You're going to be late!" Yelled Fiona as she walked down the hallway, knocking on bedroom doors in attempt to rouse her siblings.

It was seven thirty, your younger siblings were getting ready for school while you made their lunches. Fiona kept them moving as she got ready for work.

“Lunches are on the table.” You called to Carl when he tried to sneak food into his book bag. He groaned and dropped the bag.

“Take some toast.” You handed him your supposed-to-be breakfast and shooed him off the table. Carl nearly tripped on Frank, who was snoring loudly from his spot on the floor.

“You look cute today, Debs.” You observed, sticking the last two slices of bread into the toaster.

“I figure I should look good everyday, for my last few months of middle school.” Debbie stated as she grabbed one of Carl’s pieces of toast.

“You look great, Debbie.” Next was Lip, who was hurriedly shoving his shoes onto his feet.

“Where are you going so early ?” You quizzed, leaning against the counter.

"Going looking for Monica." You snorted at the mention of your mother.

"Good luck." Lip waved as he walked out the back door. You tugged him back by his sleeve and pulled him over to the toaster.

“At least eat some toast.” You pulled the mildly cooked toast from the toaster and handed it to him on a napkin.

“Thanks sis.” Lip took it and headed for the door, shutting it behind him.

“What’s wrong with him ?” Carl questioned and you sighed, shaking your head.

“He’s still in love with Karen, even if he’s with Mandy.” Debbie explained and you held back a snort. It was a bit more complex than that, but she got the gist of it.

"That's stupid." Came Carls input as he finished off his toast in two bites.

“Get a move on before you miss the bus!"

“See you later, (Y/n)!” Debbie hugged you before she jogged to the door. Carl yelled a ‘bye’ as he raced his sister to the door. 

“Here’s Liam. I’ve gotta run by the Wal-Mart tonight after work. We're out of all the essentials.” Fiona handed Liam to you. You took the toddler and held him on your hip. Fiona leaned up to grab the money from it's hiding place in a coffee can in the cupboard.

“Alright. Papyrus said he would watch Liam until I get off work, so no rush.” You smiled at Fiona as you stepped over Frank to set Liam in his crib.

“You think he’ll get up anytime soon ?” You barked out a laugh and shook your head. She snorted and shook her head, putting the money can back into the cupboard.

"Happy birthday, old lady!" You grinned, giving her a one armed hug.

“Yeah, yeah. See you later.” Fiona hugged you back before heading out the door.

“Bye.” With that, she was off. You looked at Liam, who was playing with his stuffed bear.

“You hungry little dude ? Want some...whatever we have ?” You offered, leaning against the corner of his crib. Liam just looked at you for a moment before going back to his toy.

“Guess not.” You gave Frank’s side a kick in attempt to wake him from his alcohol induced sleep.

 _Maybe he'd fall into an alcohol induced coma and die_ , you thought before reprimanding yourself. Cashing his disability checks was the only reason you guys kept him around (not that you actually had a choice in the matter.) When he didn’t even budge, you grabbed one of his feet to drag him away from the kitchen.

You drug the man that was supposedly your father the whole way into the living room before dropping his foot and leaving him there. There were dishes that needed to be beforehand school work that needed to be finished.  You didn't have time for his bull shit.You took a deep breath and began your work for the day.

A few hours later, around two o’clock, while you were working on a paper for your english class, Frank came stumbling into the house. You heard the front door open and shut before you spotted him holding onto the wall as he walked into the kitchen.

“(Y/n). My second oldest child. My offspring.” He was definitely still drunk.

“Frank.” You didn’t acknowledge him otherwise, but made sure to keep an eye on your littlest brother. Frank was only there to take a beer from the fridge before stumbling out of the kitchen and through the back door.

“Thank God he’s gone.” You said to Liam as you picked him up.

“You’re ready for a diaper change, huh ? Just before I gotta get you ready to take you to Paps, too.” You cooed as you headed upstairs.

You chained Liam’s diaper and put different, albeit comfortable, clothes onto him. You set him on your bed as you got changed into your work outfit.

“Let’s go, little monkey!” You picked up Liam and grabbed his baby bag from beside your bed.

“Go!” He laughed out, grabbing at your hoop earrings. You lightly moved his hands to the bow tie wrapped around your shirt collared neck. He played with the tie as you bounded down the stairs and towards the front door.

“You heading to work ?” V had been walking by your house when you’d walked out if it, making sure to lock the front door behind you.

“Yeah, gotta drop Liam off with Papyrus first.” You shut the gate behind you and latched it.

“He was so nice! I’m glad you’re making friends, finally.” V smiled and patted your arm. You returned her smile.

“Me too.” Liam flopped around in your arms and you struggled to hold him.

“Go!” You laughed and gave V’s arm a pat.

“I’ll see you soon, hopefully at Fiona's party tonight.” V stated before giving you a one armed hug and walking off. You bounced Liam in your arms as you walked

towards the subway.

It was a solid forty five minutes until you reached Papyrus' house. You picked Liam up so you could walk up the steps with out the fear of him falling. You rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer the door.

"(Y/N)! LIAM!" Papyrus swung the door open with a grin, and swung him into his arms.

“Thanks for watching Liam, Paps.” You followed after him, holding Liam’s baby bag.

“YOU’RE WELCOME (Y/N).HE WILL BE FINE.” Should you be concerned that he sounded like he was trying to convince himself ?

“YEAH, MISS (Y/N)! WE’LL TAKE REALLY GOOD CARE OF HIM!” Blueberry chimed in once he saw you enter into the living room.

“heya dollface.” Red’s arm wrapped itself around your waist, slipping lower to squeeze your butt through your pants.

“DON’T BE CRUDE.” Edge lightly smacked him on the head. Red stuttered and rubbed at his skull. He let go of your butt and you moved away from his reach.

“COME BROTHER!” Edge drug him away by his collar ? You hadn’t noticed that before.

“Shit, okay, I’m going to be late. Here’s his bag.” You handed the bag to Blueberry, placing a kiss on Liam’s head.

“Bye monkey.” You turned to Papyrus and Blueberry.

“I have the phone, call me if you need anything. I’ll be done at 11, maybe earlier if I’m lucky.” You gave a wave as you rushed out the door.

“HELLO LIAM. THESE ARE YOUR TEMPORARY CARETAKERS.” Papyrus motioned to the multiple skeletons lining the room.

“HE’S SO CUTE!” Squealed Crooks as he bound over to Papyrus to look at Liam. Liam gurgled and giggled.

“where’d the kid come from, Paps ?” Inquired Axe as he walked up to his brother and his brother’s look alike.

“HE’S MISS (Y/N)’S LITTLE BROTHER. DON’T YOU REMEMBER SEEING LIAM AT THE WEDDING WE WENT TO WITH MISS (Y/N)?” Blueberry came to stand beside his look-alike. He was still holding the baby bag. Liam looked at his eyes curiously and then giggled, clapping his hands together.

“really ? heh...i didn’t notice. ” Crooks gasped and placed his gloved hands on his hip bones.

“BROTHER! YOU SHOULD BE MORE ATTENTIVE! HE’S SO CUTE! HOW COULD YOU HAVE MISSED HIM?!” Crooks crossed his arms, but continued smiling. He wasn’t actually mad at his brother. He never could be.

“Missed him!” Liam squealed out, wiggling around in Papyrus’ arms. Papyrus yelped and held him tighter to ensure that the little boy wouldn’t fall to the floor.

“HE SPOKE?!” Gasped Blueberry, transfixed on the bi-racial toddler.

“HE SPOKE!” Crooks agreed, letting Liam grab at his long phalanges.

“(y/n) drop the kid off ?” Mutt questioned, coming to stand beside Stretch, dog treat hanging from his mouth lazily.

“yeah.” Stretch nodded, lollipop rolling between his teeth

“HE’S SO WEIRD LOOKING.” Blackberry claimed, stomping up to his fellow roommates. Blueberry glared at him, hands finding his hip bones.

“NO HE DOES NOT! HE LOOKS LIKE CARAMEL CANDY.” Blueberry glared at his counterpart. Blackberry scoffed and crossed his arms.

“I’M GOING TO GO OVER THERE.” Papyrus said, walking over to the couch and sitting down with Liam in his lap. Crooks sat beside Papyrus, cooing at Liam, who giggled and groped at his large hands.

“LOOK SANS! I AM A TEMPORARY FATHER.” Sans jumped in surprise, eye lights going out momentarily when Papyrus held Liam out to him.

“that’s pretty cool paps. you’re a great temporary father.” Papyrus laughed and nodded.

“OF COURSE I AM! I'M GREAT AT EVERYTHING I DO!" Papyrus struck a pose, scarf flying behind him in the invisible wind. Liam laughed and made grabby hands his way.

"yeah. you're so cool paps."

"I KNOW! NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

"Cuh-Cool!" Liam yelled out, looking up at Papyrus and laughing.

"HE KNOWS." Crooks, who'd been silent up until this point, gasped out, eye lights seeming to sparkle.

"I'M SO PROUD. I'M ALREADY A WONDERFUL INFLUENCE ON MY TEMPORARY CHILD." Papyrus' eye sockets seemed to well up with orange tears as he looked fondly down at the child.

"AH!" Crooks moved Liam away from the Blueberry and Blackberry's fight. Crooks cradled the toddler in his arms as he ran to wards the kitchen. Blackberry and Blueberry had escalated from yelling to full on fighting, throwing bones and other objects at each other.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks again for watching him for me, guys. I appreciate it.” You looked really tired, even to Papyrus (who was usually oblivious.) Your white top was stained with some type of alcohol and your eyes had darkening bags underneath them. Liam happily crawled into your arms from his spot on Blueberry’s shoulders. You’d gotten off earlier than expected, that meant you could make Fiona's birthday party.

 

They all looked a bit worse for wear. Crooks, Papyrus, and Blueberry were all covered in glitter and paint. Sans was wearing most of Liam's yogurt snack you packed, Red's skull was covered in Liam's green hand prints, and Rus and Stretch were also covered in glitter. Blackberry and Edge looked clean, adding to the comedy of the whole situation.

“AWWW!! DOES HE HAVE TO GO?” Blueberry pouted, looking at you.

“He does. Fiona is having a small party for her birthday." You took the bag-Liam’s baby bag-offered to you by Axe. You patted his arm and waved to the skeleton family.

“MAYBE I WILL STOP BY WITH COOKIES TOMORROW, BEFORE WORK. AS A PRESENT.” Papyrus pondered, skeletal hand going to his chin. 

“OOH! OOH! I’LL COME TOO!” Blueberry flailed his arms around and you laughed. They're such cuties, you mentally mused.

“Alright. I’ll see ya’ later!” You yelled, stepping outside with a wave.

“CALL ME WHEN YOU GET HOME.” Papyrus set his hands on your shoulders and looked you in the eyes. You put a hand on his arm and gave it a pat.

“I will, Paps.” And with that, you were out the door and heading towards the subway.

"GOODBYE (Y/N)! GOODBYE TEMPORARY CHILD, LIAM!" Papyrus waved as he shut the door and locked it.

“why didn’t you just offer to drive her paps ?” Sans questioned, watching as the younger skeleton shut the door.

“SHE WILL NOT LET ME, SANS. (Y/N) LIKES TO HANDLE THINGS BY HERSELF. WHILE I DO NOT APPROVE OF IT, WE HAVE FOUGHT HARD AND LONG. SHE'S QUITE STUBBORN. THE SUBWAY ISN’T THAT BAD ANYWAY!” Papyrus grinned down at his brother(s) before declaring he was going to clean the kitchen. Liam had gotten paint and glitter everywhere.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already pretty noisy when you arrived with Liam. V and Kev were there, eating Doritos with Fiona as they all drank beer.

“We’re back!” You called, tossing his bag onto the couch.

“Liam!” Fiona laughed out, taking him from your arms. You grinned and gave her a one armed hug.

“Happy birthday, sis.” She hugged you back and kissed your cheek.

“Beer’s in the fridge.” She shooed you away, towards the kitchen.

“I’m gonna go change!” You called, pulling off your ratty tennis shoes and tossing them into the pile of shoes at the back door. You headed up the stairs and towards your room. While you were stripping from your clothes, you called Papyrus.

“HUMAN! IT’S WONDERFUL TO-HEY!” There was some noise before Edge got onto the phone.

“HUMAN!” You let out a hum, hopping around your room trying to get your pants on with the phone between your ear in shoulder. They were just some ratty skinny jeans you’d gotten from Goodwill for 3 dollars.

“NEXT TIME YOU WILL LET ONE OF US DRIVE YOU HOME.” You set the phone on your dresser as you pulled a baggy long sleeved shirt on.

“It’s not that big of a deal, Edge! I’ve been taking the L since I was, like, 10.” You called through your shirt material. Once you had the article of clothing on, you sat on your bed.

“THIS IS NON-NEGOTIABLE. YOU WILL BE LETTING US DRIVE YOU HOME FROM NOW ON. ESPECIALLY WITH THAT DUMP OF A NEIGHBORHOOD YOU LIVE IN-” There was panicked shouting from downstairs and you quickly shoved your boots on.

“I gotta go.” You tossed the phone on the bed and rushed downstairs to see what’s wrong.

“Oh my god! Oh my god!” Fiona and V were kneeling on the floor next to Liam while everyone else leaned over them. Lip was already calling 911 on Kev’s cell phone.

“He-He took some of my coke!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is complete shit, I'm sorry, It's a filler chapter for the next few, which are all filled with angsty, Gallagher stuff. If you've seen Shameless, you know what's next.  
> Hit me up on tumblr! I'm not as unimaginative as I seem! https://undertale--writings.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

The paramedics carried Liam out of the house, saying medical things you didn’t understand. Fiona followed after them, and the rest of you followed after her.

“He’s going to be alright though, right ?” Fiona kept asking them this as she climbed into the back of the ambulance. All of you just stood on the sidewalk for a minute, shocked.

“I’ll-I’ll get the car.” Kevin said, looking at you guys before running off to get his car.

When you arrived at the hospital, Fiona was already there and pacing the waiting room. She was the only person in there, you briefly observed.

“They won’t let me back to see him!” Fiona cried as she wrapped her arms around you in a hug. You returned her hug, wordlessly.

“Fiona Gallagher ?” A police officer approached the two of you. Fiona let you go and quickly turned around to look at him. Everyone’s attention snapped to him.

“That’s me. Is Liam alright ?” The police officer ignored her inquiries and turned her around.

“Fiona Gallagher, you’d under arrest for child endangerment. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can be used against you…” Fiona was led out of the hospital, Debbie, Kev, Carl, and V following after her. You just stood there with Lip, looking at him. You both just stared at each other, unsure what to do now.

You stumbled over to a chair and sat down, head in your hands.

 

 _What were you going to do now ? What if Liam didn’t make it ?_ You bit your lip in an effort not to cry. Debbie and Carl didn’t need to see you crying, because then they’d think something really bad happened to Liam. Like him not making it. You didn’t need to pile more onto them then there already was.

“Shit.” Kev sighed out as him and V sat down.

Debbie crawled into Lip’s lap and curled into his chest. Carl sat down beside you and rested his head on your shoulder. You set your head on top of his and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him as close as the two chairs would allow.

You all sat in the hospital waiting room for an hour, maybe two. At some point, you had stopped looking at the clock and opted to pick at your cuticles until they bled. Anything to pass the time; to ease the growing nauseousness.

“Fiona Gallagher ?” A doctor asked, walking into the waiting room with a clipboard in hand. You sprung up and walked over to her.

“I’m-I’m (Y/n) Gallagher. How’s Liam ?” Your hands were shaking, and your stomach lurched when she looked at you skeptically.

“Where is Fiona Gallagher ? I need to speak to the legal guardian.” You let out a sigh and went back to picking at your cuticles. It was a nervous tick you’d had since childhood.

“She’s not here, she’s in prison. I’m over eighteen, a legal adult. Tell me how my brother is.” You didn’t mean to sound as pushy as it came out, but it did.

The doctor seemed to relent and looked down at her clipboard. She looked at you and then the people behind you.

“He came in with acute cocaine toxicity. Disoriented, hallucinating, and with a dangerously elevated heart rate. He’s on Naloxone for his altered mental status and benzodiazepine to control his seizures.”

“Seizures ?” Debbie grabbed onto Lip’s arm in alarm. The doctor nodded and continued talking.

“We’re monitoring his temperature, his heart rate, and his glucose levels. He has started to settled down.” You nodded, hand running through your hair as you sighed. _At least he’s alive._

“Can  we see him ?” V asked from behind you, causing you to tense momentarily in surprise.

“I’m sorry. Only immediate family members over eighteen are allowed in the PICU.” Lip patted your back and gave you something that looked akin to a smile.

“Go, we’ll wait here with Debs and Carl.” Your eyes drifted to everyone in the waiting room, which was just your family, before you nodded.

“Okay.” Your voice was weak, tears pricked at your eyes. You were going to cry again.

“This way, please.” The doctor motioned for you to follow her, once again. You shoved your hands in your coat pocket to prevent picking at your bleeding cuticles.

You spotted Liam through the glass of the PICU. He was laying in a crib, only in his diaper. Multiple machines were hooked up to him, and his limbs were restrained.

He was asleep, like the doctor had said. He looked small, fragile. Nothing like your baby brother.

“Why is he restrained ?” She lead you through the sliding doors, and into the room Liam was in.

“He was agitated and hurting himself. It’s not unusual in cocaine overdoses.” You ran a hand through your hair before placing one on Liam’s arm. You looked at her to make sure that was alright.

“You can touch him.” She supplied with a nod. Your hand moved up to his head and lightly stroked his curly hair.

Various emotions rushed through you, making your whole body tremble with exhausted and being emotionally overwhelmed with...everything. But, you powered through it. Liam needed you right now.

“Is-uh-Is he going to be okay ?” You looked at the woman and she stared back into you (e/c) eyes. She looked just as tired as you felt.

“Well, it’s still early, but cocaine overdoses aren’t usually fatal. He did have several seizures, which can lead to intellectual decline.” You jolted slightly out of shock, giving Liam’s arm a small squeeze.

“Wha-What ? Brain damage ?” You hadn’t even considered the possibility yet. You were barely processing that your little brother Liam had OD’d on coke.

“Learning and language problems. Emotional and behavioral disorders. The developing brain is delicate.” She moved to stand beside you at the crib they were keeping Liam in.

“You’re going to need to consult a pediatric neurologist to monitor any possible long term deficit.” You stood there, staring at Liam as the doctor stared at you. She let out a sigh and gently placed a hand on your arm.

“Look, your little brother is a..He a tough guy. He’s strong. If I was a betting woman, my money would be on a full recovery.” She let the room after that. You just stood there, processing everything she’d just told you.

“Liam…” Your shaking hands reached down to hold his tiny hand as a sob ripped through your throat. You set your head on the edge of the crib and just stood there.

When you returned to the waiting room, nearly an hour later, it was just Lip sitting there. A quick glance towards the clock on the wall informed you that it was three a.m. You’d been here for over four hours.

“Kev and V took the kids home, said they’d put them to bed.” Lip said, rising from the chair.

“...Okay. Um-Liam-he’s, he’s fine. They need me to fill out a bunch of papers so they can keep him here until he’s better.” You explained, plopping down into the foam chair and staring at the clipboard full of papers.

“You need to sleep.” Lip looked off to the side, outside the waiting room for a moment before looking back at you.

“Um-no ? I can’t. Liam needs me, so does Debbie and Carl. And you.” You stated, staring numbly at the floor. You didn’t want to admit it, but you're crashing. You swayed in spot as you sat and stared at the clipboard. You were looking over the words, but not really reading them.

“We’ll be okay.” He paused and gently took your arms and pulled you up.

“Don’t be mad, but I got you a ride.” He waved for someone to come in and you stepped around him to see who it was.

“HELLO (Y/N).” 

Edge stood there, gloved hands on his partially covered hips. Red stood beside him, hands stuffed in his pockets as his eyes drooped. You momentarily wondered if he had slept yet.

“What ?” Your gaze flicked between your brother and your friends ? Were you friends ? Edge never seemed to like you, like, at all. You did consideryourself almost friends with Red. So, acquaintances maybe ?

“WE HAVE COME TO RETRIEVE YOU AND TAKE YOU HOME. WITH US. SO STOP LOLLYGAGGING AND MOVE.” Edge moved towards you, grabbing your arm lightly and pulling you along.

“Fill those out and bring them back! I’ll call if anything happens!” Lip called after you, pointing towards the clipboard in your hands. You dumbly nodded.

Edge drug the two of you outside and then just stood there, at the hospital entrance. You shivered from the cold and shrunk into your flannel.

“‘ere dollface, wear dis.” Red shrugged off his jacket and threw it over your shoulders.

While was a few inches shorter than you, he was definitely wider than you so his jacket fell to your mid-thigh and engulfed you like a blanket.

“REMAIN HERE WITH (Y/N). I WILL GO RETRIEVE THE CAR.” Edge dropped your arm and stode out of the hospital.

“uh...sweetheart ?” Your attention turned to Red. You stared at him blankly, feeling like you might just fall asleep where you stood.

With a sigh, Red took the clipboard from your hands. He tucked it underneath his arm and helped you get your arms into the arm holes. Red seemed to hesitate before zipping up his jacket and pulling the hood onto your head.

“c’mon.” Edge had pulled up in his black car, the convertible top pulled up to protect the interior from the snow. You slid into the back seat of the car while Red got into the passenger's seat. You leaned against the car door as Edge began to drive the three of you to their house.

You were coming off of an emotional high. You were just _so_ tired.

“so, dollface, is ya’ brother gonna be okay ?”

“I-uh-The doctor-she-uh…” You bit your lip to try and keep yourself from crying, something you’d been doing all night. Edge peaked at you through the rear view mirror and then shot his brother a look. Red seemed to understand and quieted. The sound of the car on the road and the quiet lulled you into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get as many chapters up as I can now because fuck-me-finals are coming up. (TT . TT)  
> I'm not sure how I feel about Red's voice ? Like, I have a HC about him having a heavy New York accent, Bronx probably, and I'm just not sure how to write it. Does it read alright to you guys ?  
> Talk shit about finals with me on tumblr! https://undertale--writings.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

You groaned softly, nuzzling into your pillow and trying to fall back asleep. Your head was pounding furiously and your eyes seemed to be nailed shut with exhaustion. You weren’t ready to get up and face the world.

But you did, anyway.

 _‘Where am I ?’_ You took a moment to observe the room you were in.

You’d been placed in an red racecar bed with matching racecar sheets. A quick look at your clothes showed that you were wearing the same clothes as yesterday, save for a black hoodie.

“HUMAN!” You jumped at the sound of Blackberry bursting into the door.

You stared at him, tired and in pain, for a few moments. Then it all made sense. Red and Edge, the hospital, Liam. Shit, _Liam_.

“WE’VE BROUGHT YOU BREAKFAST, MISS (Y/N)!” Blueberry came in with a plate of food and some type of drink in a mug. It as steaming, so it was probably coffee or tea.

“I-I have to go back to Liam.” You breath had quickened and your hands began to shake.

“Calm down (Y/n).” Papyrus said gently, but sternly, sitting by your legs and taking your hands in his.

“Lip called my cellular device. Liam is sleeping, but his vitals are stable.” You sucked up every bit of information that fell from his teeth.

“After you eat, you can shower and then we’ll fill out the papers. Together.” You’d never heard Papyrus like this; serious and calm. It grounded you.

“Okay.” You nodded, giving his hands a small squeeze.

“NOW EAT.” Blackberry shoved the plate of food in your face.

“I BROUGHT YOU SEA TEA. IT HELPS NERVES.” Blueberry climbed onto the bed beside you. You smiled at him gently.

“Thanks.” You set the plate of food on your lap before you began eating.

 

About an hour and a half later and you were dressed in a pair of Undyne’s pants (she often left clothes for when she stayed overnight with Papyrus) and one of...someone’s long sleeved shirt. It had a pun on it, so it was obviously one of the five pun loving skeletons. It was baggy on you, so you had to tie it with a rubberband.

 

You slowly descended the stairs, Red’s jacket slung over one arm and your bag over the other. Red, Sans, and Stretch were seated on the couch while Axe sat on the arm chair. They all seemed to be watching something on TV.

“hey kiddo.” Axe was the first to greet you. You gave a slight smile and wave.

“Hey.” You shuffled your way over to Red, who was sitting on the far right of the couch.

“Thanks for letting me borrow it.” You held it out to him and he took it, face tinting his namesake as he grinned at you.

“you’re welcome, doll.” He winked and you let out something akin to a snort.

“(Y/N)! HERE ARE THE PAPERS FOR LIAM.” Crooks came out of nowhere, nearly giving you a heart attack.

“Ohmygod.” You placed a hand on your rapidly beating heart.

“SORRY (Y/N)! DID I SCARE YOU ?” You shook your head as you took the clipboard from him.

“Not intentionally. I’m not very observant, so you just surprised me with your greatness.” Crooks beamed, placing his hands on his hips.

“OF COURSE! MY GREATNESS KNOWS NO BOUNDS. IT OFTEN SURPRISES PEOPLE.”

“yeah, you’re so cool paps.” Axe praised, smiling at his brother as his hand tugged at his eye socket.

 _Paps ?_ You briefly wondered why he called Crooks that (and why his hand tugged at his eye socket) but you were unable to dwell on the subject when Papyrus made an entrance. He was carrying a tray of snacks and drinks.

“Here, lemme help-” Papyrus shook his head and held them out of your reach.

“NO YOU ARE THE GUEST, YOU SHOULD BE RELAXING.” Before you could offer again, he’d already set the tray down on the small table between the couch and TV.

“I BROUGHT THE BAG OF BEANS FOR YOU.” Crooks stated, setting the bean bag in front of the table, by Stretch’s legs.

You careened over, plopping down into the sqiushy seat and set the clipboard full of insurance and hospital papers in your lap. Papyrus sat beside you to the left and Crooks to the right.

“NOW, LETS LOOK AT THOSE PAPERS.” You stared at Papyrus for a full minute before slowly handing him the clipboard. He had taped glasses to his face. Oh

my...He’s too precious.

“I SEE.”

“What do you see ?”

“ THAT I UNDERSTAND NONE OF WHAT THIS IS SAYING.” You let out a soft laugh at that one and held your hand out.

“Can I see them ?” He handed them to you and you skimmed over the papers.

“It’s mostly just papers saying that Liam can be treated the way they see fit, and some other stuff that’s not very important.” You recapitulated, ignoring the insurance papers that needed to be signed. You’d do them last.

“how’s he doin’ kiddo ?” Axe’s inquiry momentarily startled you. You’d forgotten that he, or any of the other skeletons, (minus Papyrus) were there.

“I’m not very sure. I haven’t really talked to Lip or V yet, but I’m going to drop by and see Liam after I finish with these papers.” You answered, looking over at him.

“if you need anything, let us know, okay honey ?” Stretch set his hand on your shoulder and you nodded.

“Okay, I will.”

Yeah, that probably wasn’t going to happen. You didn’t like getting help from others, unless you were desperate. Stretch seemed to know this, casting you

something between a doubtful and disappointed look.

“CAN WE COME WITH YOU ?” Crooks looked at you so earnestly that you stopped from immediately shooting him down. Liam seemed to like them, he’d talked about them on the way home after they’d babysat him.

“Okay. Yeah. If you want to.” Crooks squealed, taking your body into his arms and hugging you. You shakily wrapped your arms around his ribcage and hugged him back just as tightly. He rubbed small circles on your back, and your eyes teared up.

“EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OKAY.” A sob ripped form your form and you buried your face in the space between Crooks’ neck and shoulder.

“Liam…” You sobbed out, gripping onto Crooks as he rubbed your back and rocked your body back and forth.

“it’s gonna be okay, kid. he’s gonna be okay.” Several skelemen surrounded you and made efforts to comfort you.

“What am I gonna do ? They said he could have brain damage.” Your hands raked through your hair, using the long sleeves of your(borrowed) shirt to wipe at your eyes. Skeletal hands cupped your face and you looked up at Sans. You sniffled.

“he’s alive. he’s going to he okay.” 

“Thanks. Sorry. I’m a bit of a mess.”

“i think it’s okay considerin’ the situation.” Red stated as Stretch wiped your face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

“Yeah ?” You questioned, cracking a small smile.

“yeah.” Sans nodded, eyelights seeming to soften at your red, blotchy face.

“COME (Y/N)! WE WILL GO AND SEE LIAM RIGHT NOW!” Papyrus took your hands and pulled you to your feet.

“WE WILL DEPART IN TEN MINUTES!”

Your small band of skelemen began to get their things together to leave. You pulled your ratty flannel on in an attempt to protect you from the cold winter air.

“WHERE ARE YOU GOING ?” Blackberry stood at the bottom of the stairs, gloved hands on his hips.

Oh shit. You’d forgotten he was here. Wow, you’re a terrible person.

“WE’RE GOING TO SEE (Y/N)’S BROTHER LIAM. HE’S IN THE HOSPITAL, AS YOU KNOW.” Blueberry bounded down the stairs, grinning.

“I WANT TO COME, TOO!”

And that’s how you ended up in Papyrus’ car (Edge was ‘out buying things for his traps’ as Red had informed you) curled up in the back of the car beside Red. You’d ended up with his jacket, again. You’d have to remember to give it back to him before you went home that evening.

 

 

The drive to the hospital wasn’t long, twenty to thirty minutes tops. You stumbled out of the car, careening towards the PICU, clutching the clipboard full of papers. You needed to see Liam, and Carl, and Debbie. You needed to be there to put back the broken pieces and try to fix the mess Fiona had created. She was becoming such a Frank.

You decided to be angry about her fuckery later. Right now you needed to make sure your family was okay.  Well, as okay as the could be right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry, it's been a minute! (⌒_⌒;)  
> In case you didn't notice, I added more to the last chapter. It's just a bit, but it makes more sense then what I originally had planned.  
> I'm always available on tumblr, where I have an imagines/HC blog for Undertale. (〃＾▽＾〃)  
> So, hit me up! https://undertale--writings.tumblr.com/


End file.
